Switch assemblies using pairs of cantilevered springs in a spring pileup have been known and used for many years.
As used in the telephone art for relays, cantilever springs clamped into spaced superimposed relationship are conventional. Such contacts springs usually have a contact button weld to the spring for alignment with a contact button on an adjacent spring. A wire is normally wound on the tang end of the wire and soldered in place.
The art of insulation piercing contacts for use in making electrical connections for telephone instruments and terminals is also well-known as for example shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,350 to E. C. Hardesty and 3,895,434 to G. F. Adams.